We make our own demons
by LittleMissStark
Summary: Tony starts a new project. Little hellicoptor cameras that can follow pepper anywhere without her knowing. then he thinks he found the worst thing int he world out, She was cheating on him with Steve Rodgers. The perfect boy scout. Can he see not everything is as it seems? Can Pepper bring him out of his funk and make him see whats really going on? a surprise party. For him.


It was sometime in the morning...or afternoon, Tony wasn't sure after being up for 56 hours. He was in the kitchen, making a bowl of cereal when Pepper walked in, looking much nicer then usual. He raised an eyebrow. Her hair was up in a tight pony tail, pencil skirt shaping around her ass perfectly. "uhh you look...where are you going?" She sighed, fixing some papers. "Your job." He rolled his eyes, walking over, forgetting about his cereal. "Seriously, whats up with..wait is that make up?" She gave him a look. "I won't be long. Two hours at most, please don't burn the house down while I'm gone." She gave a small, fond smile before kissing his cheek and checking her phone as she walked out the mansion.

Tony watched her leave and he couldn't help feeling a little jealous. ...ok...a lot jealous. He took his bowl of cereal, going back down to the lab. "Jay, whats on Pepper plate today?" "I believe she has two job interviews for your company." He took in a big bite of captain crunch, talking with his mouth full. "Bit dressed up for a job interview." He swallowed, starting to type on the computer. "She was wearing make up, she never wears make up, least not that much. I don't get it, she doesn't need it, at all. I mean shes gorgeous on her own." Out of the cornor of his eye he saw one of Clint's RC cars and an idea popped in his head. He quickly grabbed it, taking it to his work station and started taking it apart, parts flying all over the lab, the cereal slowly growing soggy and forgotten.

Pepper came home, the interviews taking longer then expected when she forgot about a third one. She closed the door, brief case falling from her hand to the floor as she sighed. JARVIS spoke. "Welcome home Miss. Potts, shall I inform sir of your arrival?" She smiled weakly, taking her heels off. "I got it jay, lab right?" "As always mam." She smiled, walking down there when she nearly fell, startled as an RC car flew out in front of her. "Oh my God!" Tony chuckled, coming out of hiding with the small remote. She shook her head. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He shrugged, driving the car around in circles around her . "I wasn't trying but I do know mouth to mouth-" "Tony." She said with "parent tone" as Tony often called it.

He gave her a look, puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes. "Stop driving that and come here." She hated how she couldn't stay mad at him. He smiled, putting the remote down, walking over but soon as he was within arms length she brought him closer, kissing him. He smiled into the kiss, holding her close before pulling away to talk. "Not that I don't like this but I'm the one usually starting things." She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Just a long day. How about you help me relive some stress?" She lifted her head, smirking just the smallest and Tony chuckled lowly, kissing her neck, starting to lead her to the couch in the living room.

Tony gasped awake, breathing into the pillow. Once he calmed, he looked over. Good, pepper was still asleep. He didn't wake her up. He didn't burden her again. He let out a heavy breath, swallowing the lump in his throat. The nightmares never went away, just lessened with her there. He kissed her head gently before slipping out of bed and to the lab. Once in the lab he went for the coffee maker. "Jay, bring up the RC video." "Of corse sir." Soon there was a holographic video of the dark living room. Once the coffee was done, grabbed the remote, driving the car to the elevator as JARVIS opened it. Once it was on the upper level he drove it into there room, next to pepper side of the bed. He sighed, bringing up a project as he watched her sleep, peacefully. He was almost jealous. He got lost in some upgrades on the suit, looking over at her every once in a while to make sure she was still asleep and safe.

Pepper groaned, waking, feeling for Tony on his side of the bed but frowned. He must have had a nightmare. She was gonna get up to go find him when she jumped, seeing something on the floor. She turned her light on then sighing.. Just an RC car...Tony's RC car from today...in front of her side of the bed. She face-palmed and got up. "Really Tony?" She wasn't sure if he could hear her or not but she started walking down to the lab, knowing that's where he would be.

Tony had looked over and saw the look on Peppers face thru the holographic screen. Guess he's been found out since she was getting out of bed. He went to his work on upgrades, making sure to look as focused possible when she walked in..which was only a few second later. "Really Tony?" He didn't look up as he spoke. "Really what Pep?" She sighed, walking in, bare feet gently rasping against the smooth floor of the lab. "You know exactly what." She turned his chair around to look at the holographic screen. "Spying on me with your little toy car. What are you 12?" "Well actually my shoe size is 13-"

She groaned. "Just...why?" He stood up with a small smile. "If you think I made it just to spy on you, your happily wrong...I made it to spy on everyone." She had that look and he knew that tone wasn't far behind it. "Tony!" He was about to protest and saying something but she cut him off. "I know you have trust issues but you don't have to build RC Cars to spy on everyone. Were your family. We care about you." He gave her a look. "Yeah, because family always worked out so well for me." She frowned, seeing the sad look in his eyes he always tried to hide. She held both his hands tightly. "Were your family Tony, wither you like it or not. Were not gonna leave you. Com'on up back to bed. You look exhausted." He kissed her cheek, wrapping an arm around her. He never deserved her but he thanked whatever god there was he had her.

The next day was like the same, she had job interviews and was rather dressed up. She said she would be home by 4PM. Tony kept watching the clock. By 5 she wasn't home and he was worried. He was about to call her when his phone started ringing. "JARVIS, what number is this?" "St. Mary's Hospital-" He answered, not bothering to cover the worry in his voice. "Hello?" "Hello, is this Mr. Stark?" He swallowed, already getting his coat and keys. "What happened to Pepper? "Is she ok? Pepper, I know she was out today doing job interviews-" "Mr. Stark! Calm down, shes fine, just a little banged up, she got in a minor fender bender and was brought here. You were her emergency contact." He swallowed the nervous lump of anxiety growing in him. "I'll be there soon as I can. Thanks." He hung up, rushing to the closest car in the garage.

Pepper winced as the doctor pressed his fingers around her chest and rib cage. "Hurt?" She let out a breath. "Yeah. Is it broken?" He made a small sound as he checked, she winced again. He sighed. "It feels like it might be broken but not all the way thru. Thats a good thing. But we can get an X-ray to double check." She nodded. She had bruises on her face, her wrist in a brace and now her rib might be broken. Tony was never gonna let her leave the house again. Then suddenly the door opened, showing a very worried Tony who seemed out of breath. She made a face in confusion. "Did...did you run here?" He was starting to catch his breath.

"Just...down...the hall..I drove here...might have broken a speed limit..or two.." The doctor spoke. "Mr. Stark, shes fine, just a few bumps and bruises but over all shes very healthy." He nodded and looked like he was about to protest but Pepper spoke. "Doctor, may I have a word alone with my boyfriend?" the doctor nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He walked out, going around Tony and once the door closed he rushed over, hugging her until she winced. Then he felt like the scum of the universe. "I'm sorry, I didn't..are...what happened?" She sighed, putting her hands on his chest. "Tony, I'm fine. A car ran a red light when I had a green light. They started realize what was happening and put there breaks on but it didn't stop there car in time but it did keep it from being worse"

He swallowed, already imagining _worse_ in his head. There would have been _blood_, the drivers side door would have been _caved in _with no return and _blood...so much blood_...from _her...limp and unconscious..dead.. _or no...hurt...dying and c_rying for help._..for him..._he's not there_... "Tony...it's ok...calm down...just breath.." He hadn't even realized when the anxiety attack started. He just heard her voice, felt her hands wrapped around his shoulders and calming hands petting his hair. Once he calmed he felt tears going down his face. When did that start? She smiled sweetly. "Better?" He sniffled. "I'm a mess." She smiled, holding his face. "Lucky for you, I love messes." He let out a small laugh, kissing her head. "I'm just glad your ok." It was both a turning point for both of them. Pepper realized what date it was when the doctor asked her what she knew to test for head trauma (luckily her head was fine) but when she realized it was so close to Tony's birthday she felt awful. She nearly forgot about it. And Tony...he was vowing to never leave her alone...even if she doesn't know he's there.

And now whenever she was asleep or out of the house, he would go down to the lab and work on his next project. They were tiny helicopter...orb...things..with cameras in them so they can follow pepper and watch from the lab and that way if something happens he can be the first there with his suit.

It was only a few days later when the doctor gave her a go ahead to continue work, just no strenuous activity. And although Tony protested, telling her to stay home and rest she was like him in some ways. Always working and so very stubborn. She kissed him goodbye and promised him she would be fine and went out the door in her briefcase and pencil skirt that hugged her rear just right. He went down to the lab, starting up one of the little helicopter orbs and having it follow Peppers car via GPS. As he worked on some upgrades for his suits he watched the holographic screen. So far everything was fine and safe.

He watched her as she went interview to meeting to...dinner... he looked at the clock. It was going on dinner time but she always had dinner here with him...why would she be eating alone? Or maybe shes not eating alone? He felt a painful lurch of his heart and kept telling himself he was enough for her, even if he wasn't enough for anyone else. Then he felt his heart break. He spoke quietly. "Jay, is...is that really Steve or is that a look-a-like of the year?" "It is indeed Captain Rodgers." He swallowed. Steve was suppose to be on some mission along with Clint. Natasha would be back tomorrow from her own mission and Bruce was visiting Reeds labs for the weekend and Thor was always on away on Aguard. He watched as they hugged, talked and laughed and ate dinner. He cursed himself for not adding audio. Tomorrow, he would do that tomorrow. Right now, he felt like curling in bed and drinking himself into a coma. He couldn't believe this. Didn't want to. So he wouldn't.

He drank both bottles of Jack before she got home an hour and a half later. He was half asleep at that point in there bedroom, curled on the bed. He had enough sense to hide the bottles when he was done and shut down his little helicopter orb project. He had stopped his drinking(mostly) since he and pepper became serious and he didn't want to disappoint her...even now

Pepper let out a breath, closing the door. It was quiet. "JARVIS, is Tony in the lab? It's quiet." "Sir was not feeling well. He is resting in the master bedroom." She frowned. Not feeling well? He seemed fine when she left this morning. She took her heels off, walking upstairs to there bedroom. Walking in she saw him curled on the bed, curled in blankets and asleep. She walked over, feeling his head. He did seem a little warm. She sighed, kissing his head, praying he would feel better.

The next morning he groaned. His head was pounding and his stomach felt fluttery and ugh what the hell happened? He felt an arm around his shoulders, gently. "How you feeling today?" Pepper, she was in bed? When did that happen?oh yeah...it all came back. Pepper's affair with Steve Rodgers. Captain fucking America. His eyes watered but he hid it. "A little...head hurts.." He closed his eyes, leaning against her, wanting to pretend that he was enough to keep this perfect woman. She smiled softly, kissing his head. "I'm gonna bring you some painkiller and soup. I called in late today so I won't be starting for a little bit." He nodded as she got out of bed and walked out of the room. He wondered when she was gonna break things off, when the other shoe was gonna fall and she was gonna leave.

Once he ate the soup and painkiller, he barely admitted he was feeling better and she was off to work. Once she was off to work he sent one of his helicopter orbs to follow while he worked on one that could relay audio. As he worked, ignoring the now dull headache. He watched her as she worked, talking at meetings, interviews then off to the same diner, with Rodgers. There hugging and talking and looking so damn happy. It looked like they were making plans of some sort by how there hands moved and there faces seemed just slightly focused. He had a good idea what they were planning. He just wishes he knew what he did to drive her away...again. He felt his eyes water and he let out a heavy sigh, getting his tumbler of whiskey and drinking it like water.

She came home and they acted like normal...or normal for him. He was used to putting on smiles for the cameras. This was no different. She came home and he smiled and hugged her ignoring the ache in his heart. The next day when she left he went down to the lab, starting the new helicopter orb sending it to follow Pepper via GPS. He muted it until she was at the diner again with Rodgers then he was fully listening.

"Does he know?"

"No and he doesn't need to. Not yet at least."  
>"I just hate going behind his back like this Pepper. He's not one for surprises."<br>"I know and thats why we'll ease him into it instead of just jumping out, lights on."  
>"Got it. Makes sense. How are the plans coming along?"<br>"So far so good. We just have to wait until everyone gets home from there missions."

He swallowed the lump that had formed. He had been quietly telling himself that she couldn't do this, wasn't doing this but here was proof. Right here. "JARVIS..just...lock the lab down, don't let anyone in for...I don't know...tomorrow..." He got up, getting one of his hidden bottles of vodka and starting drinking from the bottle. "Sir, remember your promise to .." He nearly laughed...bitterly at that. "Yeah...think thats gone to shit Jay." "Sir, things are not always as they seem." He wiped away a few tears. "Yeah...sure..just...unless I'm dying...leave me alone for the night.."

Pepper came home and it was quiet again. She frowned. "Jay, is he still not feeling well?" "Yes. He is in the lab but wishes not to be bothered." She sighed. "ok..I'm trusting you JARVIS, if he needs me, let me know." "Of corse mam." She went up to there bedroom, changing into pajamas and laying down in the large bed. She wasn't sure what time it was when she finally fell asleep.

Pepper woke up the next morning, feeling the side of the bed. Ice cold. He never came to bed. She frowned, feeling a pang of hurt, missing him, longing for his presence. She sat up. "Jay, is he still in the lab?" "Yes ." She frowned, putting on her robe. Spring time was always cold in the morning. "Is he still not feeling well?" "That is correct but he wishes to not be bothered." Pepper shook her head, walking out of the room. "We both know that's not happening. I'm gonna bring him down some soup." She quickly made some chicken noodle soup, pouring it into a good sized bowl. She sighed, placing the bowl on the tray along with a glass of orange juice.

She made her way down to the lab, putting the numbers in carefully. They were rejected, she groaned. "Jarvis help me please." "I'm sorry but I have been ordered to keep you out." Pepper frowned, shaking her head,putting in the override code, the door opening. "Tony? You feeling ok?" She looked for him and didn't see him, walking further in, going to the bed he keeps down there. Then she smelled it, vodka or whiskey or both. She frowned, walking to the bed, seeing some of it wet and the smell of vodka the strongest there. She saw him, curled up, hugging a nearly empty vodka bottle, an empty bottle of whiskey lay on the floor. The vodka was open. That must have been why the sheets were wet.

And why he hasn't been feeling well. She placed the tray down on a nearby table and then shook his shoulder roughly. "Wake up." Tony groaned, nearly startled awake then he groaned in pain before looking up and seeing Pepper. "I'm in trouble...arnt I?" pepper crossed her arms, glaring. "Your drinking again." "It was just a few." Peppers eyes widened. "A few? There's an empty Whiskey bottle and you slept with the vodka bottle." Tony looked down at the bed, only just now feeling the warm wetness of the vodka and the strong smell he was so familiar with. "It's a few for me." Pepper groaned. "Tony! You promised me me, after we got together you would stop for good, for me." Tony gave her a look, a look that was tired and hurt and everything he was trying so hard not to be for her. "Well we all can't keep promises." Pepper felt her eyes water before turning sharply and walking out of the lab.

Later that day Tony got himself out of his wet bed and got a shower, washing himself of the whiskey but not the shame and hurt. He made his way to his computer, starting up the little helicopter to follow Pepper. And even with his pounding head he flt the need for a drink as he saw Pepper with Steve at that same diner. Steve, the ever good boy scout was worried. 

"You ok Pepper?" He reached out his hand, gently holding hers. Tony felt a stab of pain.  
>"No. Tony started drinking again." She held his hand tightly and Tony felt that familiar jealously rise.<br>"Did you want to cancel the plans?" Shes still planning on leaving? "No, we'll keep with the plan. Clint and Natasha come back from there mission today." In front of everyone? He turned it off, unable to watch anymore. Even with his pounding his and protesting stomach, he really wanted another drink.

Tony put the lab on lock-down and grabbed a bottle of jack that was hidden and got working on his suits. He needed distracted.

He wasn't sure how many hours (or days possibly) when someone used the over-ride code. He was so focused on his work he actually felt a little sober but achy and wanting to hide under a blanket. The hurt still there just below the surface. "Tony." Ah. Steve, of corse it's Steve. He felt a little anger rise but really he couldn't bring himself to care. Steve continued. "Everyone back from there missions, you should come up and say hi. I made dinner." Tony didn't look up from his work as he spoke. "In a little bit. Kinda busy here cap." Steve was about to say something but knew it wouldn't do anything to change the geniuses mind. So he sighed, leaving the lab.

It wasn't five minutes when the door opened again. "Tony, what are you doing thats so busy you can't come up and see your friends?" Pepper this time and walking closer. Her heels clicking on the floor. He let a breath out. "I'd tell you but then id have to kill you." She almost glared. "Tony, stop your work and come say hi to your friends who managed to not die on there very dangerous missions." He tried to ignore her but she turned his chair around, hands on his shoulders. Glaring. "What is going on with you Tony?" His eyes bugged out, slightly. "Me? Wrong with me?" "Yes. You tony." She frowned. "You promised me you would stop drinking. And You did and I have never been prouder of you but now you've just started out of the blue, your ignore your closest friends who could die at any given mission and you've been more then a little distant with me." Tony frowned. Now he was starting to feel like an ass. He looked away. "I'm not the one that's being distant. You are." Pepper's mouth opened before stuttering out of a sentence. "What? How in the world am I being distant?" Tony stood, almost glaring but really, no matter what, he could never be mad at her. Not even now. "There's no need to lie here pepper, don't try to break this gentle. I know about you and Captain. Nice lie by the way, working late."

Pepper frowned. "Tony, what the hell are you talking abut?" Tony shook his head in disbelief or hurt, he wasn't sure. "You are planing on leaving me in front of our friends. And you know what, that's fine, dandy. Steve, cap. He's the best you could get. I don't deserve you." He felt his eyes water but he didn't dare look away from her green orbs that held such hurt. "I never deserved you." Pepper swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "How did you-" "Hidden camera I made. I had it follow your GPS signature. I mostly just kept it up for fun, to get you riled up but..jokes on me-" Then there was pain on his face. Well the side of his face as he nearly fell from the force. He was so not expecting that. He used the desk to steady himself. He looked at Pepper, about to say...something. He hadn't gotten that far but had he gotten that far he would have stopped dead when he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

She spoke low, nearly shaking. "Your an Idiot Tony. I was never planning to leave you." She walked closer, holding his face, forcing him to look in her eyes. "I love you and I am so incredibly pissed at you. But I'm not leaving. What we were planning, is...was a surprise party...for you. Was for you. And there upstairs waiting for you, for your party because they love you. We all do now please, clean yourself up and come upstairs and enjoy your party." He felt his eyes well up and he nodded, unable to do anything else. "I'll be up. Just..give me about 20 minutes." Pepper nodded. "In 20 minutes, if your not up there, I'll find you." Tony smiled weakly, kissing her softly. "You always will." Pepper looked confused a moment before she got what he was saying. She smiled softly, holding his hands. "I will always find you."

So Tony cleaned himself up and put on a nice red collard shirt and some black slacks before heading to the living room in the tower, Pepper leading, holding his hand. She smiled, bringing him into the dark living room before the light was suddenly on and people were jumping out of couches and curtains and walls with smiles and bruises and bandages from there missions. Tony smiled weakly, unable to make of it all. Clint whined, having a party hat on his head. "Aww you told him?" Pepper raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" Natasha walked over, champagne glass in hand. " He's dressed too nicely to just be coming from his lab." Pepper laughed. Tony smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "So you really planned this all for me?" He looked around. Thor and Clint had party hats on, Natasha looked rather sophisticated holding the champagne glass and Steve was smiling, holding his own champagne glass. Pepper smiled, nodding. "Yes. Because you deserve it."

And it was one of the best birthday parties he's had. They rented a karaoke machine (much to clint's displeasure. He wanted to keep it) there was a pinata, hours of movies because apparently this was an all night thing. And during that night Thor destroyed one glass table, Clint made there ears bleed (figuratively) as he belted out "don't stop believing" as Natasha rolled her eyes but Tony knew she was way too amused by it.

It was 4AM when nearly everyone had fallen asleep to _Robocop._ He was surprised when Pepper stood up (she was still awake?) and grabbed his hands. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes ?" She smiled, kissing him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He melted, deepening it, his hands going to rest on her hips. She pulled away with a small smirk. "This way , we have some time to make up for." He smirked, letting her lead them to there bedroom.

Once into the bedroom Pepper closed the door and Tony let her lead him. He wasn't going to make moves until she wanted him to. He just watched her walk to him, sway and slinking like a cat as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She spoke softly. "I love you and I'm so sorry you ever felt like I was leaving you. I'm gonna show you how much I love you." Tony smiled, his hands resting on her hips before he raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you implying your going to make love to me?" Pepper smirked, her hands already unbuttoning his shirt. "Possibly." He was going to ay something else but she shut him up but pressing her lips to his as she continued unbuttoning his shirt, hands avoiding the arc reactor as she felt his lean stomach and chest.

He helped her take the shirt off, feeling exposed as it was thrown to the floor. The blue light shining from his reactor, making Pepper look like an angel in the moonlight to him. He reached out, gently touching her cheek. She smiled softly, kissing his finger tips as they trailed over her lips and cheeks. He leaned in, kissing her softly, deeply, holding her close to himself. Never once wanting to let this amazing, perfect angel go. She melted, nearly wrapping herself around him. Hands going thru his hair. He groaned, his hair was a huge weak spot. He lead her to the bed as she released her lips from his with a small smirk. "Thought I was leading." He smiled softly, kissing her cheek down to her neck as he sat her on the bed. "Not anymore." She smiled as he kissed her into the mattress, starting to help her out of her dress shirt and pencil skirt, feeling every inch of skin he could with his finger tips.

Once they were both nude and cloths thrown to the floor, he kissed her neck, suckling, wanting to mark her. She moaned, her neck was a big weak spot. He knew all her spots, there wasn't anything he didn't know about this amazing, perfect woman he doesn't deserve. He could tell she was wet, he could smell her arousal and he only turned him on more as he kissed down her body, suckling on a nipple, playing with the other making her breath hitch and whimper in pleasure. His hand went to feel her clit as he kissed down the rest of the way, nibbling the licking over the bite, soothing way any pain there was as he rubbed her. She whined, wanting more. "mmm Tony..." He smirked softly, kissing her stomach. "Already saying my name, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet." She let out a breath. "Don't make me kick you." "I won't mind." She was about to retort something else back but his two fingers sliding inside of her shut her up with a gasp of breath and a whimpered moan a he thrust his fingers in and out at a slow pace.

He watched her come undone, gripping the sheets and moaning wantonly into the pillow case, trying in vain to quiet herself. He smirked, kissing to her warmth before taking his fingers out of her and replacing them with his mouth, latching to her clit, suckling and licking and thrusting and she gasped, her hands gripping the pillow case below her. "Oh God...Tony..." She whined, biting her lip, wanting to stay quiet but dear God that tongue. Talking wasn't the only thing it was good at. She felt her toes curl with an oncoming orgasm and then everything tensed so amazingly and she arched and came harder then she has in a while. She could feel her juices leaking out of her as she came, he licked them up, taking in every drop. She was delicious and he waned more. He sat up, going to kiss her, crashing his lips to hers before slowing down, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He paused, watching her calm down from the high, her arms and legs wrapping around him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Her eyes locked on his, feeling the hair at the back of his neck. She breathed out. "What are you waiting for?" He kept staring, feeling so much love for the woman below him. She was so damn perfect. "I love you." He gently caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I went back on my promise and I never should have. I said some things I never should have. You deserve better." She brought her hands up to his face, speaking softly, her eyes watering with love and adoration so raw Tony wanted to cry into her shoulder. "I already have the best right here. I love you Tony. Your never going to get rid of me." He smiled softly, kissing her head as he started to gently press his hard member into her. Feeling and hearing her gasp below him.

He slowly moved inside her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck and cheek as he started moving at a slow pace, moaning. She was so warm and wet and dear God it was wonderful. After some time she moaned out "Faster.." He bit his lip, suckling her neck as he went faster and harder and he already felt close but he could wait, he could hold off. He felt her tense, gripping his back, his hair and she moaned and panted into his ear. "Oh God...Tony...I love you..." He panted out a breathy. "I love you to." Then he felt her arch and gasp, her juices leaking around him, milking his own orgasm out. He groaned into her neck, coming hard inside her.

They both panted, coming down from the sexual high. He pulled out, bringing the blanket over both of them. She got cold after sex so he always made sure to have a blanket of some sort on hand. Luckily it's there bedroom, there's lots of blankets. She curled in the blanket, snuggling in his arms as he held her, kissing her head, seeing the first bits of sleep creeping up on her. She smiled softly. "I love you tony. Never forget that." He smiled softly, feeling his eyes water. "I won't. I love you to. So damn much." She smiled softly, taking his hand, kissing it sleepily. He gently pet her hair, soothing her to sleep. Within a few moments she was falling asleep and he felt like an idiot. First thing in the morning, he was gonna get rid of his little helicopter cameras. It only brought him drama he made up in his own mind. Seeing what he wanted to see. He was gonna get rid of those camera then maybe make her a ring. She deserved the best.

AN: This is my first Tony/Pepper ship, I hope it's good. Me and my friend came up with the idea tat work cause this is what we think of. Please, reviews are welcome :D


End file.
